


lucid dream

by fulminastra



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I sobbed while writing this, No Beta We Die Like August, gekka angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulminastra/pseuds/fulminastra
Summary: [ Where are you?I search and search but I can’t see youWhere are you?Don’t let go of meRemember now to save me ]he finds august in his dreams.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	lucid dream

When he sleeps, he sees August and April in his dreams.

He sits on the couch in their old hideout, probably exhausted after a long yet successful mission. April is tending to his wounds; perhaps there are a lot of them. August is communicating to Headquarters, going over retrieved files, recounting what happened. And Hisoka? He merely lounges around, his head on a soft pillow, a bag of sweets and marshmallows on one side.

Oooh, marshmallows. He gets one out and eats it.

“Jesus Christ, December,” April groans, standing up and walking over to the couch before flopping on top of it. “Stop eating those. You’ll fuck yourself up.”

“Says the guy who eats 100,000 Scoville spices for breakfast,” he retorts.

“Hey, at least the spice helps me with missions. Keeps me focused. You?”

“Hey now, no more fighting,” August breaks the tension with his chirpy yet annoying YET endearing voice. “We just completed a mission, so we should be celebrating! I’ll get the beer out!” August gets up from his seat and heads over to the fridge to get cans of beer, all while humming a tune December’s strangely familiar with. He fights to not let tears escape his eyes--he misses August, he misses this, he misses his old life. 

Yet when August moves to finally sit down on the couch, his world disappears into mist.

His eyes go wide in fear. His breathing speeds up as he attempts to weakly grasp at the memory, but it slips bit by bit, bit by bit--until there’s almost nothing left to grasp on. Tears fill his vision, heartbreak weighs on his soul. What he’s currently experiencing is cruel. But his dream is even crueler.

He finds himself in the cliffs, on that fateful moonlit night.

He still remembers what happened. August getting shot. Them being cornered into a cliff. August telling him to forget about him and live a new life. Him drinking the vial and August telling him what it really does. 

And finally, the fall.

Once again, he smashes onto the cold water, and his surroundings dissipate once more.

This time, he stands on Mankai’s stage. It seems like he’s the only one there, and he’s wearing his outfit from Risky Game. It must be after the final performance, because there’s still flowers and confetti all over the stage, and the seats haven’t been cleaned up yet. And directly in front of him . . . ah, so it seems like he’s not alone, after all. 

August sits on one of the chairs, a fond smile on his face. Hisoka’s eyes fill up with tears yet again, but this time, he lets them fall.

And they fall,

fall,

fall,

fall down to the ground as his emotions pour out of him.

“December,” August starts. “I’ve watched you stand on that stage as Liam, with confidence, and if I’m being honest, it brought tears to my eyes. Because I saw you standing there, enjoying yourself, delivering the best performance you can ever give to the audience, and I wished . . . I wished I could congratulate you and April in person.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I left you two behind. 

“But I’m proud of you both, you know that? Even when I’m not here . . . you guys still live your best life, free from the shackles of the Organization, and . . . your family loves you both. They really do. That Izumi girl seems nice. She’s beautiful, in her own way. And I want to thank her for taking you both in.

“So please . . . continue acting. I’ll be watching over you from up above . . .”

The dream disappears into mist. Hisoka wakes up, panting, tears dampening his face and his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration from monogram - lucid dream.
> 
> twitter @ murusumi


End file.
